Psychic Friendship
by Cinthya Bel
Summary: A new girl named Yurisa has arrived in Domino City and befriends with Yugi and company. Their lifes are going to be interesting with her. (Even Yami will find his love)
1. Chapter 1: Yurisa is introduced

**Psychic Friendship.**

**Yurisa: **Hi! I´m Cinthya Bel´s OOC for the Yu Gi Oh series, I´m very happy to be here in the author´s notes.. My name is-

**Me:** Hey! What are you doing here, you´re not supposed to be here until five minutes later. Go to your position until I say your name.

**Yurisa:** Why? I only wanted to say who I am… You can´t do this to me!

**Me:** Oh… Shut UP! I´m the author and you are going to listen to me. Or No more chocolate mint for you

**Yurisa**:… NO Please! Anything but that! I´ll go *She runs off*

**Me:** *Sigh* Thank goodness. Well, that crazy girl is Yurisa Obinata (You want to hear her second last name? I don´t think so) For you to imagine, she has not so long but not so short Brown hair, she has Green eyes. Oh and she´s psychic that´s why the title. For some reason She´s not from Domino City, (In a few chapters You´ll know where she was born)

Ok, that´s enough, here is the story:

**Yurisa**: Can I come out now?

**Me:** ¬_¬

In Domino High School all the students were getting the teacher on his nerves, even Yugi who was supposed to be the appeased one.

"Sit down everyone! I want to make an announcement" Nobody obey until the teacher raised his voice.

"Sit DOWN!" With that the students sat and they payed attention

"Alright, today we are having a new student, she´s not from here and-"

"Is Adam Lambert?" One boy said happily.

"I said girl." "But he´s-"

"Shut Up!" "Anyway wellcome Yurisa Obinata, your new classmate"

In that moment Yurisa enter to the classroom.

"Uhh… teacher where am I going to sit-"

"Whatever you please, behind Mr Müto now get on with the class"

"Hi. New partner" Yurisa said happily

"Hi Yurisa, I´m Yugi"

"Nice to meet you Yugi"

"Miss Obinata pay attention!" The teacher yelled at Yurisa.

"We´ll talk later" She whispered. Meanwhile Tea [Or Anzu] Was looking at them jealous.

*Yurisa´s POV*

I entered in a new school, obviously I don´t know anybody but I´ve met a boy named Yugi, he is very nice and a little shy, but maybe I´m drunk or maybe not but I could hear Yugi talking in his mind with another person. It has something to do with that Sennen Item that he has? Hmmm… Choices Choices.

Yugi and I walked back home, but suddendly two boys ran over to us, One with blonde hair and the other with Brown hair.

"Hey Yugi, you didn´t show to us the new girl" The blonde guy said, Is that possible that these two wanted something from me? I can read their mind right now.

"Oh. Right, sorry maybe I was a little excited to have a new friend" Yugi said, giggling nerviously.

I´m not here more than one day and he considers me as a friend. AWESOME!

"Yurisa they are Honda and Jounouchi, guys she is Yurisa" Yugi introduced me to them.

"Nice to meet you two. Wait I´ve seen a girl with short Brown hair, she´s your friend?" I asked. I know she´s jealous of me.

"Yes, her name is-" Yugi was interruped by me because I´ve read his mind.

"Anzu. Am I right?"

"How do you know?" Jounouchi said very surprised cause nobody knows that I´m psychic. Obviously if I tell them then they´ll know

"I´m psychic, very strange huh?"

"Yes, it´s something that we don´t see all days" Yugi said. Then something catched my attention. His Puzzle thingie, for a minute I wanted to ask him about it but I´m not going to do it, or maybe I will, or not, ugh what will happen to me if I do.

"That thing is the Sennen Puzzle right?" I finally asked, Yugi looked at me confused but then his gaze was on his Puzzle.

"Huh? Yes it is, how do you know that?"

"It´s your psychic power?" Honda said, expecting that it was my psychic instinct.

"No, it´s because I have one Sennen Item." I said, showing my brazelet, this is another of the 8 Sennen Items [You know it´s not true] "My father gave it to me for my 5th birthday".

"You are a girl very interesting" Jounouchi said. Then I checked my clock and realized that it was pretty late, I had to go back home.

"Thanks, well it´s late and Kaiba is going to be mad at me if I don´t arrive soon" "Bye" I said while running as fast as I could. I could hear their minds wondering why I live with Kaiba.

*Normal POV*

"Huh? Did she say that Kaiba is going to be mad at her if she doesn´t arrive?"

Jounouchi asked very confused. "She´s living with Kaiba?"

"Maybe, but I have the feeling that with her as our friend our lifes will be interesting" Yugi said and he said goodbye to them and walked to his house.

Yurisa arrived at Kaiba Corporation, she promised to talk with Kaiba today.

She opened the door where Kaiba´s bussiness office was, she knew about the duel he had with Yugi, she saw it with Mokuba.

"You finally arrived Yurisa"

"You know, you deserved that Yugi defeated you"

"You want to argue with me?" Kaiba said getting mad at her.

*Yurisa´s POV*

He stared at me like he was going to kill me for what I´ve said, but the truth is that. He deserves all the things happened to him.

**A/N: Well, first chapter is done, tell me what do you think and if you want me to continue this, thanks for reading and please review ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the enemy

**Me: **New day. New chapter, and I kicked Yurisa out of the author´s notes, because she was getting on my nerves, but anyway from no won I´m going to answer the reviews.

naynaynaynay: Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me ;D

**Yurisa:** Yes, this story is good because I´m here and I make the story interesting.

**Me:** Uh huh… Read the chapter while I scold Yurisa.

(Previously) *Normal POV*

"You finally arrived Yurisa" Kaiba said.

"You know you deserve that Yugi defeated you"

"You want to argue with me?" He said, getting mad at her.

* * *

"Yes, what was your objective hurting Yugi´s grandpa?"

"I didn´t want to hurt him, but you know that he had one blue eyes-"

"So? Did you know that it was his treasure?" Yurisa said, she couldn´t believe Kaiba´s high level arrogance, he wasn´t like that when she met him, but now…

"Looks like I care?" "Cards don´t signify nothing, only power"

"But it seems like your "power" didn´t help you, cause Yugi had another thing. He has Friends and they believed in him, with their heart"

"I don´t need any Friends, it makes you weak" Yurisa, couldn´t believe in what she´d heard.

*Yurisa´s POV*

I can´t believe what he had said, he doesn´t need any Friends, so what am I? I realized right now that for him I´m only the vicepresident for the Kaiba Corp.

Nothing else. And I thought we were Friends, but I was wrong.

"I see… Your arrogance is bigger than before, but I can´t fight with it." I said, I started to leave him.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba said, getting even more irritated.

"I´m going to Yugi´s house, I´m his friend now"

"You´re not going anywhere, it´s late and I want you to go to sleep!"

"In case you haven´t noticed… You´re not my father! Don´t be so possesive over me!" And with that I ran off.

I knew that Kaiba in the inside (very deep) he loves me, and he told me twice. Sometimes he gets very possesive and that irritates me, but… anyway I´m running to Yugi´s house. _Did I want to say "yay"? Hmm.. Why not?_

When I entered I saw Yugi´s grandpa, I feel now appeased that he feels better, after that incident induced by Kaiba.

"Hi Mr. Müto, I see you feel better now"

"Hi, Yurisa. I feel like new now, thanks for worry about me"

"I´m so sorry that Kaiba did that to you, and your precious card" I´m really mad at Kaiba for did that to an adult who doesn´t defend himself.

"Don´t worry, I hope I´ll be able to fix it" "Are you here to see Yugi?

I knew he has a girlfriend but he didn´t tell me, Am I right?" He asked playfully.

I have no idea why I blushed when he said that, Yugi is a very nice boy but I haven´t known him no more than two days.

"Uh… no I´m only his friend, that´s all, if he likes me he would tell me, but not yet haha" I said, getting really nervous.

"But you like him don´t you?" He asked, I know he enjoys asking me those questions, cause I´m blushing.

"Yes.. I mean no. I mean.. *Sigh* Can I go to see him?" I asked, waiting for him to not ask me more questions.

"Yes, of course, they are upstairs"

"Thank you" I said, and I went upstairs.

When I arrived, I saw Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were watching TV. It seems like is a national tournament in a card game called "Duel Monsters" or something like that.

"Hi guys" I said, everyone stared and greeted me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Yugi answered my question immediately.

"We are watching the national tournament of Duel Monsters" He said. I knew it, also I know that Jounouchi is very exhausted of training for the tournament.

"I´ve heard Jounouchi is training for the tournament for the prize of three million dolars"

"How do you know that?" Anzu asked me, very surprised. I´m so tired of telling everybody that I´m psychic.

"It doesn´t matter, but it looks like Jounouchi is training very hard" I said.

Jounouchi only nodded and he started to remember all the hard trainings from Yugi´s grandpa.

"You are between the top 8 but the preliminaries of the city" Honda said, Anzu and I were laughing at Jounouchi´s face.

"But I´m sure you´ll be a great duelist someday" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I wont be able to see grandpa´s face who did his best effort in teach me"

Then Yugi´s grandpa arrived with a box in his arms.

"What did you say about me?" Yugi´s grandpa said.

"Grandpa, I´m sorry"

Jounouchi wanted to apologize for not trying hard on the trainigs.

"But what are you saying? You did it formidably." "I thought you´d be a lost case before you entered on the tournament, but you worked hard" Yugi´s grandpa said.

Jounouchi was crying and he was about to hug him, but the grandpa walked away, causing Jounouchi lost his balance and fell down. I nearly laughed.

"By the by,Yugi there is a package for you" Yugi´s grandpa said, walking over to Yugi.

"A package? Who is this from?" Yugi asked. I was curious about it. But I realized that the box is from Ilussion Industries.

"I don´t know, it doesn´t appear anywhere" Yugi´s grandpa said, Yugi took the package and he wondered what will be inside.

"Tell me, Yugi why did´t you entered in the tournament? You would have won if you entered" Jounouchi asked, then Yugi answer.

"I wanted to enter for a certain person" He began.

"Kaiba, right?" Anzu said, only for hearing that name (or last name) anger was over me again.

Yugi told us that he wanted to duel Kaiba again when he learns about the heart of cards. But I know that is not going to happen.

"I wouldn´t trust in him" Jounouchi said, and I don´t blame him for having that contemplation.

"Yes, you wouldn´t" I muttered.

"Huh?" Yugi said, not catching what I´ve said.

"Oh.. nothing" I laughed nerviously.

"Hey look, the duel has started" Honda said, we were watching the duel, I saw their strategies trying to win, definitely they are excellent duelists.

But the winner was one boy named Insector Haga, or something like that (weird japanese names)

Then Yugi´s grandpa was still curious about the package, finally Yugi opened it, we saw that inside were different things. One of them was a video casette.

Jounouchi suggested to putt he video casette, I had the feeling that things are going to be bad. Yugi inserted the video casette, and we saw the creator of Duel Monsters, Mr. Pegasus.

"Greetings. Nice to meet you, Yugi" Pegasus said. He knows Yugi? That´s weird.

"This is a video message for you, Yugi" "About your duel with Kaiba" Everyone know about that duel, I don´t know how he knows that.

"I´d like to be witness of your skills" "But with a time limit of duel" Did I heard well?, he wanted a duel with Yugi? It´s not possible because Pegasus is in a video.

Pegasus explained that the duel is going to be in 15 minutes, when that time is over, the player who has more life points than the opponent, will be the winner.

Then, Pegasus froze us in time, letting him duel with Yugi. Live and Direct.

When we were thawed, we see Yugi screaming at the screen

"Grandpa!"

I see Yugi´s Grandpa on the floor unconscious. I didn´t have no idea what had happened.

**A/N: Very deppresing huh? Please review**


	3. Going to a new adventure together

**Hi. Sorry for update until now, I was busy with a math course, but here it is, I hope the inspiration wasn´t gone.**

**And thanks for the favs and follows ;) (From now on the chapters will begin with Yurisa´s POV)**

**Notes: Some parts are based in the 4kids anime version, so it belongs to their respectives owners. Although I added a few things.**

**Symbol: [ ] My interruptions**

We were very bewildered about Yugi´s grandpa, all of us went to our homes.

I said my condolences to Yugi and went to Kaiba Corp [Remember that she lives there].

When I arrived to the principal door I saw an envelope that I supposed was a letter or something, I stepped inside and I was going to open it when I hear a little voice behind me.

"Yuri, where have you been, Seto is very angry with you" Mokuba said, he is like a little brother to me, even though my real brother was really away from me.

"Sorry Mokuba, I was in a friend´s house working on a Project" I lied, it feels bad lying to him, since he trust me, but if I don´t do that he´ll tell Kaiba.

And I´m not in a good mood to talk to him.

"Oh, My brother knew you were there, he told me that he hopes you weren´t on Yugi´s house" Mokuba said, he must have repented what he said, because I wore a terrible glare at Kaiba´s office.

"Do you think I care about what your brother says?. Why not you go to sleep?" I said, very exhausted, I don´t have the heart to Yell at the two. So I walked to my room quickly, but in the way Kaiba arrived.

"Where have you been? I hope you weren´t in Yugi´s house" He said, with a threatening voice.

"Ugh, I´d prefer talk to you tomorrow Kaiba, good night" I said, shutting the door on his face, before he protested.

* * *

Finally alone, I opened the envelope, I saw four cards, one with a dueling glove, the second with a picture of a little island, the other was blank and the last one was a drawing with a boat in it.

It was an invitation to the Duelist Kingdom, I didn´t say before that I´m a duelist, when I was a little girl Kaiba taught me about the game.

I know right know that Yugi recieved the same invitation, this is the only chance he has to saving his Grandpa.

The next day, Yugi told us about the invitation he got last night.

When I told them that I have an invitation too, they got impressed.

"You have an invitation too?" Jounouchi said.

"You didn´t tell us you´re a duelist" Yugi said.

"Well, I thought it wasn´t necessary to tell you" I said.

"You´ll go in boat?" Anzu asked, Yugi and I nodded

"Then, the tournament is going to be in an island?" Jounouchi said.

"Yes, the message says that we´ll depart in a week from Domino port at 21:30" Yugi said, while watching the card invitation.

"Your grandpa it´s there?" Anzu asked. "I don´t know" He said.

I feel that the trip we´re going to take will be very challenging.

"But Yurisa and I have to go there" Yugi said.

"And why Yurisa?" Honda asked, "They invited me too, also I want to help Yugi, can´t I do that?" I said and smiled at Yugi.

"Too bad we can´t go all" I said, seriously if everyone has the intention to help Yugi as good Friends, this was the only problem, not all of us were invited.

For thinking about that disadvantage too long, I missed what Honda said next. Then Jounouchi spoke.

"Without an invitation we can´t boarding the boat" He said it with a disappointing tone. But he continued.

"But I don´t have any Idea that we can do"

"You´re right" Anzu and I said at the same time.

"But also the invitation says that it will be a large amount of money" Honda said.

"It means that the winner will recieve a lot of money" Yugi concluded.

"But who cares about money in a situation like this?" I asked, then Jounouchi grabbed the card from Honda´s hand while smirking.

"It seems like Jounouchi does". Yugi said, worried.

Later that afternoon, I saw Yugi walk to the roof of the school. I called after him, before he went upstairs.

"Yugi, where are you going?" I asked, I knew very well why he is going.

"I´m going to meet Jounouchi upstairs, I saw him a little weird today" He said,

"Hmm, probably he´s thinking about the problem we´re facing, it has something to do with the money" I said.

"Really?" He asked, I looked over the clock and it was pretty late… again.

"My opinion, I got to go, it´s late for me, see ya" I said, while running out of the school.

A week later, it was the day that we were going to go to the tournament in boat. Although we didn´t solve that everyone can go.

Yugi and I arrived while a man with funny hair [Referring to the abriged series]

Welcomes us explaining that we must have the invitation, starships and a dueling glove.

"You must show the stars to board the ship" A man with black glasses said, everyone started to board… Until…

"Hey you, get out of here, only oficial contestants are allowed to board!" A man shouted, Yugi and I look out to see who it was.

"How do you know I´m not oficial." We heard a familiar voice said that.

"Because the officials don´t try to board in that way" The man answer.

We saw that it was Jounouchi and the security were grabbing him against his will. Yugi stayed out of the line and go were Jounouchi was.

"Jounouchi what´s wrong?" He said walking over to him.

**_He´s a lost cause. I thought._**

Meanwhile Yugi helps Jounouchi get away from the security, Anzu and Honda are trying to boarding without anyone notice them. But it won´t be too easy for them.

End of chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Done for today, but it´s hard to concentrate when you have a wasp nest outside of your window, it´s horrible. Any Ideas that I can get rid of it, please? Thank you, review please.**


	4. The begining of challenges

**I don´t know what to say here, but…**

**Yurisa: Skip the part until the pharaoh arrives ^.^**

**Me: I´m not going to do it.**

**Yurisa: NO? But…**

**Me: I said NO, ask me that again and I´m going to make that you´ll marry Kaiba.**

**Yurisa: NO, PLEASE!... What if I kill him?**

**Me: Uh- uh. * To the readers* Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(Yurisa´s POV)

Now, Yugi helped Jounouchi get on board, by giving him one of his stars, with the condition that Jounouchi don´t make any problems.

"I´m glad that you´re on board Jounouchi" Yugi said.

"Yes, this trip was going to be boring without a troublemaker, haha." I said, half teasing.

"Huh? What´s your point psychic girl?" He said, they doesn´t know that I don´t like people to call me like that.

"Don´t call me in that way, Now you´ll see" I was about to hit him until I saw a woman walk over to us. That makes me stop.

"Calm down Yurisa" Yugi said while smiling.

"What we have here?" Said that voice that starts to annoy me for some reason.

"So, You´re that Yugi that everyone talks about right?" She said. Once I hear that she was referring to Yugi, something called Jealousy ran over me.

Jounouchi thought something weird about that woman that makes me hit him.

"Don´t think about that stuff, behave like a gentleman" I whispered to him while I pulled one of his ears, only to make him stop thinking.

She walks over to Yugi. I shot a glare at her, but she ignores me.

"I´m surprised that a boy like you can defeat Kaiba"She said. Hmm, she´s right

"Uh.. Thank you Miss" Yugi tried to say. He was very shy.

"Uhh… Please leave space for him" I said trying to push her away.

"And who are you to say that to me, his girlfriend?" She said, I blinked, then I was about to protest when Jounouchi spoke.

"Lady, I´m the best friend of the famous Yugi, duel master" He said. I slapped my face.

"A girl like you won´t survive one day on the island" The woman said. But she removed her gaze.

"Huh? Who do you think you are? Do you think that you´re better than the rest of us? And LOOK AT ME WHILE I TALK TO YOU!" I yelled but she interrupted me.

"Listen, here you are champion or loser, how could you be their friend if the boy is a jerk and your girlfriend is a pathethic girl and she deserves that she will be defeated in the duels" She said, while walking away.

"I´m going to defeat each of you, and my name is Mai" She finnished, finally walking away.

"UGHHH! THAT WOMAN! She is like KAIBA BUT IN FEMALE FORM!" I shouted, feeling the need of hitting someone.

"Relax Yurisa, we better go inside" Yugi said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine" I said, while I followed them, until I saw something familiar.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Yurisa saw people hiding from a secret place.

"Ugh, that arrogant. No one is better for the duels than Yugi" Anzu said, but Honda silenced her.

"Shhh silence, they´ll hear you" He said.

"It doesn´t matter, he´s still the best" She said.

Then, Honda saw someone watching them, and freaked out.

"Hide, someone has seen us" Honda said, Anzu was about to protest but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oh, only is Yurisa" He said and waved at her, while Anzu removed his hand and looked at Yurisa, hoping that she won´t say a thing.

Yurisa only smiled at them and she gave them a thumbs up for good luck, when Yugi said.

"Yurisa, we are waiting for you" He said.

"Uhh. Yes I´ll be right there" She said and said goodbye to them and stepped inside.

It was the moment when Jounouchi decided to fight again with the security.

"Are you kidding or what? It´s a luxury cruise…" He began. Yurisa tried to calm him down when she saw the security ran towards us.

"Jounouchi, don´t be an idiot, stop- " She couldn´t finnish because Jounouchi continued. Yugi was trying to stop him too.

"I know you have better staterooms somewhere" He said, when the security man walk towards him, he seems to be irritated.

"You again? We gave you a chance and you cause more problems" He said, again grabbing Jounouchi against his will.

Yugi seemed to be worried, while Yurisa was irritated too and rolled her eyes.

Not again, he´s an idiot. She thought

Then, two children walk inside the room, they were Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. The finalists of the last tournament.

"Hey, Are you that boy Yugi?" Haga said, caught Yugi by surprised while Jounouchi was fighting with those guys.

"Uh.. Yes, and you are…" Yugi said. Jounouchi continued.

"Haga and Ryuzaki" He finnished.

"You are wasting time with those guys, the staterooms are only for the duelists of the last championship like us" Ryuzaki said.

Only when I thought they can´t be more arrogant… Yurisa Thought.

Then, Yugi walked over to them.

"Congratulations for winning the regionals Haga." Yugi said.

"It was nothing" Haga said.

"Yes, because I facillitated to him that time." Ryuzaki said.

Jounouchi finally got away from the security and said.

"Oh, Yeah? Then Yugi and I are going to win the tournament, right Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"The truth is that the last championship wasn´t a big success, I think I can´t say I´m a winner until I defeat the duelist that outfaced Kaiba." Haga said.

Yugi only stared blank at him, but Haga continued.

"I bet that I´m going to end up fighting with you in the big tournament" "Frankly that´s what I hope" He said, but Yugi said.

"Yes, I hope that too" He said with a nervious voice.

Haga was going to tell them a secret, but Yugi retorted.

"Is not cheating?" He said, but Haga ignored him and continued.

"The other duelists will find out soon, but there´s new rules in the island that require more strategy."

Yurisa: Now we change the points of view

* * *

**(Yurisa´s POV)**

I wasn´t paying attention of what Ryuzaki and Jounouchi were saying, cause I was thinking of what Haga said about new rules.

Only we saw Ryuzaki finally walked away, it was good cause I was starting hating him. And Jounouchi was very angry at him.

"Look at those guys" Haga said, and we turned to see all the duelists change their cards.

"They are exchanging cards, they are exchanging and reforced their decks, and prepare for the big tournament" Haga continued.

Yugi now understands the strategy Haga use for his duels.

Ahh, I bet this i show Haga study the strategy of his oponent. He thought.

Meanwhile Jounouchi was trying to Exchange cards and running like a maniac.

"Even Jounouchi is exchanching" Yugi said, I retorted.

"Why do you expect from a fool obsessed with strong cards" I said.

Finally Haga left the room and went to his stateroom.

Anzu and Honda were trying to hide, but Anzu felt something.

"Don´t stand up or we´ll be in trouble" Honda said, getting out of his hidding place.

"This place is getting cold I can´t sit still" She said shivering.

Then Honda said while giggling.

"Haha, in a couple of hours the sun will rise" He said. Anzu was getting mad at him.

"Ughh, how funny Honda" She said, then someone opened the door and they had to hide again.

"Huh? Look is Bakura" She said, and Honda asked confused.

"What Bakura, Are you referring Bakura of the school?"

"What do you think he is doing here?" She said. Honda answered saying that he probably is in the tournament.

* * *

**Some dialogues are based in the anime, but I change some things, I´ll try with the next chapter be more different. I need more time, review and rate :D**

**Yurisa: Maybe if you review we convince her that she let me kill Kaiba.**

**Me: Why are you here? Go back to the ship! Heh, ignore her. Bye.**


End file.
